<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brave by Soulstoned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476786">Brave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned'>Soulstoned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai has one last gift for Yuri before he leaves to start training in St. Petersburg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts">Val_Creative</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you can’t come with me?”</p><p>“You know I can’t, Yurochka,” Nikolai says. “You’re going to have to be brave.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid!” Yuri protests. “I’m just going to miss you is all.”</p><p>Nikolai steps away for a moment and returns with a small kitten in a carrier. “She’ll keep you company when I can’t, as long as you promise to take good care of her.”</p><p>Yuri looks at the kitten cowering out of his reach in the back corner of the carrier and nods.</p><p>“I’ll call her Puma Tiger Scorpion.”</p><p>They can learn to be brave together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>